


breaking through the atmosphere

by captainegg



Series: Smutember 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Sirius struggles with being locked-up in 12 Grimmauld Place but Remus is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Smutember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Smutember 2020





	breaking through the atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have too much to say about this so I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Title from Sign of the Times by Harry Styles.
> 
> Written for [Smutember 2020](https://smutember.tumblr.com/) \- Day 2: Foreplay

It had been a rough week for all of them at 12 Grimmauld Place. The Order was as busy as ever and Sirius was constantly on edge. He wanted to help, wanted to do something but he was stuck here, surrounded by activity he couldn’t be a part of.

At breakfast, Sirius had gotten into a fight with Molly and hadn’t left his room since then.

He laid on his bed, limbs sprawled like a starfish, and sighed. He was tired. More mentally than physically but he was exhausted either way.

There were steps outside of his door and then a soft knock. “Go away, I’m tired,” Sirius yelled half-heartedly.

When the door opened anyway, Sirius sat up with an annoyed groan. “I said I’m… oh, Remus.”

His heart missed a beat, his chest was suddenly painfully tight.

Remus raised an eyebrow and Sirius gestured for him to step inside. Remus closed the door behind himself and locked it. Maybe Sirius should have done that too but he didn’t expect anyone to check on him. Not even his old friend.

“You missed dinner,” Remus said as he walked over to Sirius’ bed and sat down. The mattress beside Sirius dipped as he did so, the familiarity of Remus' movements and his presence in Sirius' bed made his heart clench. “I wasn’t hungry,” Sirius replied, tearing his eyes away from Remus. It was a lie, they both knew that.

Remus sighed and lifted his hand, gently placing it on Sirius’ thigh. “I’m worried about you, Sirius.”

Sirius rolled his eyes but couldn’t help to notice the heat blooming inside of his chest.

Remus turned towards him, moving closer into his personal space. Sirius held his breath.

Remus was so close that Sirius could feel the heat radiating off of him, he could smell the soap on his skin, a distant hint of whatever it was that they had for dinner and whatever alcoholic liquid had followed after.

“It has been a rough time for all of us, Sirius. But we need you to stay here. We need you alive, Harry needs you alive, _I_ need you alive.”

Sirius’ head snapped up and his eyes met Remus’ kind ones. They looked like honey, sweet and silky and comforting. “Let me take care of you,” Remus whispered, his right hand cupping Sirius’ cheeks, his rough thumb circling over Sirius’ cheekbone.

Sirius felt himself lean closer into the warm touch, his eyes fluttered shut with a soft sigh. Remus inched closer and soon his lips touched Sirius’ in a shy kiss.

Sirius’ heart skipped a beat, a breath hitching in his throat. He leaned closer, wrapping his arms around Remus’ neck, crawling onto his lap, pressing his body as close as he possibly could.

Sirius suddenly felt drunk, on top of the world, his mind hazy, unable to do anything but just feel. He usually wasn’t good at feeling but with Remus it was different.

It always had been different with Remus. Both back at Hogwarts, the place he had called home for eight long years, and here at 12 Grimmauld Place, the house that should have been home but never wasn't.

His heart hammered against his chest when their lips parted and they just looked at each other, foreheads pressed together closely, noses bumping into each other as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Let me take care of you,” Remus repeated softly. Sirius swallowed and nodded, climbing off of Remus’ lap and sat back, watching as Remus got off of the bed and stripped out of his cardigan and shoes before returning.

Remus locked their lips into another kiss, this one a lot more confident and controlling, placing his hand on Sirius’ chest and pushing him back until he laid on the mattress again. Remus trailed his lips over Sirius’ chin and jaw down his neck and to the collar of his shirt. He started to unbutton Sirius’ shirt, placing light kisses on every bit of newly exposed skin, trailing ink-black skin with his tongue.

Sirius shivered, fisting his hands in his bedsheets. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and watch as Remus reached the waistband of Sirius’ trousers, popping the button open and pulling the zipper down in one swift motion.

He kissed his way back up, pushing fabric out of the way, flicking his tongue over Sirius’ nipples, bringing his hand up to gently thumb at them, coaxing a shy moan out of the other man. His lips met Sirius’ again and Sirius found himself quickly addicted to the way Remus’ tasted, darting his tongue out and pushing it into Remus’ hot mouth.

Chocolate, pumpkin, whiskey.

Remus groaned, his hips grinding down where they crashed with Sirius’, both men shuddering as their erections met. “I can’t wait to taste you,” Remus whispered and kissed his way back down, hands trailing over Sirius’ ribcage.

Sirius tangled his long hands in Remus’ golden locks, his pupils blown wide, watching Remus closely. His trousers and underwear came off in a swift motion, followed by his shirt.

Remus’ breath was hot against his skin, his cock twitching in anticipation.

Sirius felt himself blush. Remus had seen him naked before but it hadn’t been in a sexual way and they were just kids back then. But this was different.

“You’re beautiful, Sirius,” Remus purred and took Sirius into his hand, lazily pumping the shaft as he studied his friend closely.

Sirius covered his face with his hands, too embarrassed to face Remus. It had been a while since he had sex or was even naked around another person. Let alone someone he had been caring about deeply for most of his life.

He had often found himself thinking and longing for Remus’ touch but now that it was really happening, it was hard for him to just let it happen. Something clung onto him that he could neither name nor shake.

The mattress dipped next to him.

Remus wrapped his fingers around Sirius’ wrists, pulling his hands off of his face. “We can stop if it’s too much for you,” Remus said and smiled softly, his hands cupped Sirius’ face again, thumbs stroking slowly over his skin.

Sirius swallowed hard and shook his head. “No,” he said quietly, “please, Remus. I want you to keep going.”

Remus nodded and placed a kiss on Sirius’ forehead, grinding their hips together again. Sirius shuddered violently. The feeling of his bare cock against the rough fabric of Remus’ trousers and the hard outline of the other’s cock was heavenly.

Remus returned to his previous place between Sirius’ legs, his fingers wrapped around the shaft again. When his wet tongue flicked over the tip, Sirius let out a soft moan, fisting his hands in Remus’ hair again.

He heard Remus chuckled but couldn’t care less as Remus wrapped his lips around his cock and slowly took him in.

Remus pressed his tongue against the pulsing shaft, hallowing his cheeks, and started to bob his head up and down. One hand was wrapped around the base of Sirius’ cock, keeping him steady, and the other was wrapped around his balls, gently fumbling with them in rhythm with his mouth.

Remus hummed, sending shivers down Sirius’ spine, moans rolling off of his lips uncontrollably.

Sirius had never felt so good and he was severely disappointed when Remus pulled back, the cold air of the room hitting his cock unexpectedly.

He opened his eyes and watched as Remus started to undress himself. Sirius swallowed audibly and, despite his best efforts, couldn’t help but moan at the sight in front of him.

Remus looked gorgeous even now that they were older. He had pink and white scars across his chest, freckles on his shoulders and arms, a trail of honey-coloured hair let to his hard cock.

Sirius breathed in sharply.

He had seen a fair share of cocks over the years but Remus’ was gorgeous. It was long and thick and framed by golden curls.

Remus crawled on top of him, their cocks brushing together as he slotted their lips together.

“You’re such a tease,” Sirius murmured, his hands sliding over the muscles on Remus’ back, moaning quietly when Remus took their cocks into his hand, jerking them off together.

“If you don’t like my teasing then why are you moaning?” Remus replied with a grin, nudging his nose against Sirius’ ear and sucking a hickey into the pale skin of his neck. Sirius didn’t say anything in return, he just let his eyes flutter shut again and let Remus take control over him, over his body, over his pleasure.

And Remus kept going, worshipping Sirius’ body with kisses and bites and soft touches.

Sirius felt like his skin was on fire, his insides twisted and turned but it all felt so good.

Remus kissed him eagerly on the lips, his right hand trailed down his stomach over his cock and then further down. His long fingers brushed against his twitching hole, his long fingers gently eased him open.

Sirius pressed himself closer against Remus’ hot body next to him, his hips grinding down desperately. He cried out when Remus curled his fingers in just the right way and brushed over his prostate. Remus pulled him closer, kissing his forehead, stroking over his prostate deliberately.

“Shh, it’s okay, Sirius. I got you, let me make you feel good,” he whispered and his voice wrapped around Sirius like a blanket, keeping him warm and keeping him close. Sirius bucked his hips and buried his face in the crook of Remus’ neck, placing lazy and open-mouthed kisses there.

Remus pulled his fingers back, grabbing Sirius’ wand from the nightstand and whispering a lubrication spell. He steadied himself behind Sirius and lifted Sirius’ leg up a little, the tip of his hard cock teasing his hole before pushing in slowly.

Sirius felt himself melt underneath Remus’ touch, pushing himself back, desperate to feel him, desperate to take him in completely.

And then Remus was completely seated inside of him, his head buried in the crook of Sirius’ neck, his hot breath dancing across Sirius’ skin.

Sirius felt his heart hammer against his chest. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and started to stroke himself in time with Remus’ thrusts, twisting his head back to look at Remus’ blissful face and to kiss him and to whisper sweet nothings against his swollen lips.

Time stood still, Sirius couldn’t even remember what time felt like. Seconds, minutes and hours. It all felt irrelevant and unreal with Remus by his side, pushing his cock relentlessly into Sirius’ tight heat, kissing him senseless, touching him.

Remus suddenly pulled back and Sirius felt himself gasp for air.

“Lay on your back, I want to see you,” Remus whispered, his voice dark in Sirius’ ear.

And Sirius turned and Remus took a pillow and shoved it underneath Sirius’ hips, his hands all over Sirius’ upper body, his head dipping down and lips wrapping around his cock. Sirius whimpered, fisting his hands in the bedsheets, thrusting his cock up inside of Remus’ mouth.

Remus let out a surprised moan, the sound going straight to Sirius’ cock.

When Remus pulled back again, Sirius was a mess. His hair was fanned around his head like a crown, his lips were swollen, eyes glazed over and his face and chest flushed red.

“Sirius Orion Black,” Remus murmured, “you are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen.”

He lined his cock up against Sirius’ hole and pushed back inside and leaned down to capture Sirius’ lips in a kiss. Sirius shuddered, his back arching off of the bed, his arms wrapping around Remus to keep him close.

“Do you feel good?” Remus whispered, easing a hand between their bodies to wrap his fingers around Sirius’ cock. Sirius could only nod. He could feel Remus smiled as he picked up the pace, skin hitting on skin, his fingers sliding over Sirius’ cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

Sirius cried out as he suddenly spilled out between them, his body violently shaking as he came with Remus buried deep inside of him. Pleasure rolled over him in waves, the riptide taking hold of him, pulling him out and away from the shore, his mind hazy and his body trembling. And then there was Remus above him, still thrusting into him, holding him, kissing him.

Sirius let himself go. Pleasure danced across his skin in flames when Remus came inside of him, warm and hot and complete.

They pressed their foreheads together, breathless. “Thank you,” Sirius whispered, his voice hoarse and rough from moans and pleasure, the wave of his orgasm slowly ebbing away. Remus above him smiled, his thumb brushing over Sirius’ cheek.

“Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it :)
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [my Wolfstar playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4NVxURL9IYwJT4w5Wp7Bvt?si=aytQ2EajQauUfYpwPif5aw)


End file.
